


Merry Christmas

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Kise isn't feeling like his usual self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

If there was something that Kise really liked, it would be Karaoke. He would never refuse an invitation to go there, unless he had work or practice. And this Christmas it was no different. They Kaijou basketball team decided to go karaoke for their small Christmas party. But for some reason something felt off. Kise wasn't enjoying it as much as he usually would, he just couldn't get into it. He let out a sigh as he got up and quietly made his way out of the karaoke room, while trying not to be seen by the others. Unfortunately, a model like him couldn't just go anywhere without being noticed. And without realizing he was being followed as he walked out of the room.

Kise let out another sigh as he leaned against the wall. Why was he feeling like this? Why couldn't he just enjoy the party like always? He didn't understand. All he knew was that he was in no mood to party and felt the need to practice.

He heared some footsteps getting closer and looked up at who it was. “Kasamatsu-senpai?” He said in surprise. Somehow he least expected the captain to come after him. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking that.” Kasamatsu replied. “You haven't been yourself today, is something wrong?” He sounded a bit worried.

The model noticed the worried tone in the voice of his upperclassman, and felt slightly bad. He didn't want to drag anyone in his bad feelings, especially not today. “No, I'm fine!” He tried to say this in his usual energy filled voice and almost succeeded, but Kasamatsu didn't fail to see the fake smile Kise was showing.

“You don't seem fine to me.” Seeing his teammate pretending to be all right, made Kasamatsu even more worry.

“Really, it's nothing!”

Kasamatsu let out a sigh and ruffled through Kise's hair. “If it's about the wintercup, it wasn't your fault.” He said in a gentle and caring voice. “No one thinks it is, so stop blaming yourself.”

“I know, thanks Senpai.”

“Good. Let's go back in.” Kasamatsu started taking walking back towards the karaoke room, but then noticed that Kise wasn't following him. He looked at the model and saw he was still standing in the same spot.

“I'm sorry, Senpai. I think I'll leave for the night.” Kise said with a weak smile and then made his way outside, leaving his upperclassman behind.

Kasamatsu quietly watched the model leave. He was worried about him, but he knew that whatever he would say it wouldn't be of any help. And he figured it would probably be for the best if he left Kise alone for a while. This was something he had to work out for himself.

Despite the things his teammates said, Kise couldn't stop blaming himself for the loss against Seirin. How could it have turned out like that, when they started so good? If only he didn't get benched. No, if only he didn't get injured. Just thinking about it made him feel frustrated over it again. He needed something that would take his mind off this. But thinking of something was easier said than done. After considering all the options that came to him, he decided to just play some basketball and entered the first basketball court he could find.

The court was completely empty. No sign of life could be found. Seeing this empty court made Kise feel a bit sad. He was hoping to see at least one person there, despite it being Christmas. But alas, this was not the case and he figured he had no choice but to play basketball on his own. Or well, he would have if he had a basketball with him.

“I'm so stupid.” He sighed as he sat down in the middle of the court. How could he not have realized that he didn't have a ball with him. Who would go play basketball without even bringing a ball along. He laughed at his own stupidity and lay down on his back. That much for wanting to distract his thoughts. He let out another sigh.

“It's rare to see you all alone. Especially on Christmas.” a familiar voice sounded. A voice that gave Kise a sudden chill. Of all the people who could appear, why did it have to be him.

The model slowly sat up and looked at the boy who just entered the court as well. “Akashicchi, what are you doing here?”

“You don't want me here?” Akashi said in return.

“No, I mean, shouldn't you be in Kyoto?” 

“You dislike my presence that much, Ryouta?”

Kise could feel an intimidating air coming from his former captain. “No, that's not what I mean!” He answered quickly. “It's good to see you again!” 

“Stop it with the bad act. I know you don't mean it.” Akashi said as he sat down next to Kise.

This surprised the model. Why did Akashi suddenly sit down next to him? It made him somehow feel a bit uncomfortable, mainly because he didn't understand what Akashi was thinking. Not that he ever could. But whatever the reason was, Kise was honestly happy he wasn't alone anymore. “I did mean it.” He said softly, and leaned against Akashi without thinking.

Akashi smiled, but made sure Kise didn't see it and carefully pushed him away. “You seem to have death wish.” He said in his usual intimidating voice.

“Ah, I'm so sorry!” Kise said out loud after realizing what he just actually did. He wasn't sure if he was more amazed about the fact that he actually dared to do that, or because he's still alive. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, and for once Kise had no idea how to break it. He glanced over at the red haired boy a few times, trying to find the right words to break the silence with but failing every time.

Akashi was amused by the many failed attempts of Kise trying to say something. “What's bothering you?” he finally asked after some time.

“Nothing really.” Kise answered. He wasn't expecting Akashi to be the first one to speak.

“It doesn't seem like nothing.” Akashi turned his face to look at Kise. “It's unlike you to be alone and so silent.”

Kise knew he wasn't being his usual self, but was he really being that obvious that both Akashi and Kasamatsu could see that something wasn't right? Or was it just a captain thing to be so observant. Regardless of which it was, Akashi knew something was bothering Kise so there was no point trying to hide it anymore.

It had been a long time since he last had a good talk with his former captain, and suddenly talking about his feelings felt a bit uncomfortable. But he figured it would be fine if it's Akashi. “I just want to get stronger.” Kise finally said.

“Stronger?” Akashi stared at Kise. With just did he understood what had been bothering his former teammate all this time. “Then why are you just sitting here?”

“Eh?” Kise said in confusion. He was expecting something more like advice. “I didn't have a basketball with me, so I just-”

“Then you should have gone to get one.” Akashi said in stern voice. “You won't get any better if you're like this.”

“I know.” Kise mumbled. Hearing Akashi talk like this made him remember his Teikou days, and it made him realize how much he actually missed those days.

“Don't just know it, but also do it.”

Akashi continued to scold Kise for some time, like he used to do in Teikou. It had been quite some time since he last scolded someone like this, and he couldn't help but get really into it. This didn't go unnoticed by Kise, who just smiled and listened to his former captain talk.

“Akashicchi.” the model finally said after Akashi was done scolding him. “Thank you for being here.” He felt much better and more motivated after listening to Akashi.

“Anytime.” Akashi smiled. “But you have to change your attitude, or you won't be able to defeat Tetsuya.”

“Yesyes, I understand.” Kise quickly said, trying to stop Akashi from starting another scolding session. “That's right! Why are you here?” he asked again in attempt to change the subject.

“Hmm?” Akashi went quiet for a second and then continued. “I saw a lonely puppy who caught my attention.”

“A puppy?” Kise was sure he was all alone at the court, before Akashi came. He looked around him but failed to see an animal, and then looked back at Akashi in confusion. The red haired boy laughed a bit, making Kise even more confused than he already was.

“Merry Christmas, Ryouta.” Akashi petted the models head, making Kise blush a little.

“Mhmm. Merry Christmas to you as well, Akashicchi.” Ryouta smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for Kromze @ tumblr. Decided to post it here as well, so I won't ever forget I wrote this.


End file.
